Bullet Proof, Emotion Proof
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: When Annabeth dies on a quest, Percy is alone and heartbroken. Annabeth dies but her spirit doesn't go to the Underowrld. Taking on a host body she goes to camp and has to get Percy to love her all over again. Is better than sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**So here goes for a Percabeth story. I had this idea, and I know the summery sucks, but I think the story will turn our okay. So, stick with me through the corny chapters till I get to the good ones.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I stumbled into camp, the wounds on my legs stinging and hurting like crazy. But the pain in my mind hurt worse than any physical wound. I tried not to think about it. Tried not to think about how my girlfriend had died. I promised to be by her side, always protecting her. Except how could I when we were both surrounded by monsters, both fighting for our lives. No, I was fighting for both of us. And I failed. I remembered falling to my knees by her limp body, knowing she was dead. I couldn't do anything. I would give my life for hers a thousand times. Nothing I could do now would bring her back.

Will Solace stumbled along next to me. We were both covered in blood and monster ashes. I knew we looked terrible but I didn't register it. I was numb, barely feeling the wounds on my body. I knew that something in me had broken. Something that could only be repaired by the blonde haired smart aleck I loved. I would sit through a thousand architecture lectures of hers just to have her back.

I heard hooves pounding into the ground and I slowly looked up. Chiron was coming toward us, campers behind him. He glanced over us and then behind us, looking for her. Yes, her. I couldn't say her name. It was too painful.

Chiron looked at us, a sadness in his eyes. Poor Chiron, who trained us heroes and helped us, grew into great friends with us. And he had lost so many heroes. My girlfriend had an extremly close friendship with him and he was saddened greatly. But he was sad for me, too. Sad for my loss. I had lost more than he had. He was sad for Will, too, because Will was a good friend of mine and hers.

"She's not coming, is she?" Chiron asked gravelly. Despite my sadness, the song, "She'll be coming around the Mountain when she comes" was in my head. How I wished she was just coming around the mountain, taking her time.

I nodded. Will began telling how our quest went. I left, knowing that he would have to recount her death. I dragged myself slowly to my cabin. I couldn't stay here, not with everyone I know giving my either the "I'm-so-sorry-for-your-loss" or "You-come-back-alive-but-not-her?-Selfish-jerk!" looks. So, I wrote a note out on paper and taped it to the bedpost. When night came I left camp, diving into the ocean.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I felt myself die. I was in a lot of pain. I could feel that pain suddenly end and my soul, my spirit, my ghost, whatever you call it, left my body. I was floating up, high enough to see the battle. I saw Will fighting and fighting, not knowing anything had happened to me. What saddened me the most was Percy, pushing through the monsters to come to me. It was too late! I wanted to tell him. He took one look at my body and turned to the monsters, attacking like a berserk. They were gone quickly. He turned to me again and fell to his knees. I wanted to assure him it was all right. I know how he feels. I don't want to live this spirt life! If I die now I'll go to Elysium and one day see him there. If I'm like this I won't see him again.

I started to drift away, wondering where I was going. Duh, the Underworld, I thought. Apparently not. I drifted to a place, a high school, where their was kids racing out of the building. As I got close, I was amazed to here that I could read their minds. I reached out, looking for one to take on.

Wait. Take on? If I had a body I would have gasped. No way! I wasn't going to the Underworld! I was going to invade someone else's mind, and take over their body. Like a host. But I couldn't do it too an innocent person who lived a happy life. It wouldn't e fair. So I looked for a sad person, someone who hated life. I drifted to the outskirts of the town and saw a girl perched on the curb, crying. I entered her mind and asked her, _Is everything all right?_

The girl whispered, "No. I just want to die. My life sucks."

_What's wrong with your life?_ I pressed on.

"I'm a demigod-half god, half mortal. Except both my parents are gods. And I'm still mortal. My mom? She's Khione, goddess of snow. Who would want her as a mom? And my dad? He's Hephaestus, god of fire and working and crap like that." The girl sniffed. "And now I'm either talking to myself or to a ghost who's gonna kill me. I would like that, you know? I really would."

_I'm not going to kill you. I do have another option..._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I promise it will get better. If you like it, please read and review! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! This is where Annabeth starts talking with Percy! Will they fall in love? (I don't know. Probably, since I'm a huge Percabeth fan but no promises)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I went to my father's palace under the sea. I needed time to think before I returned to camp. Time to be alone. I aimlessly drifted under water until two mermen guards came into view. They had spears crossing a door. They looked up as I approached.

"Name!" one of them barked. "Parents, age, reason to enter."

I sighed. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" I saw them flinch "seventeen years old, going to visit my father."

"Welcome, Percy Jackson," the guard smiled as they moved the spears and opened the door.

At first you only saw the ocean, plain and stuff. Then you get over the ridge and you see a beautiful kingdom. It was swarming with mermen and mermaids, their yellow eyes and fang-like teeth glinting in the water. They had all different colors of skin and they chattered in a hissing and growling language. I drifted to the palace where only a few merfolks entered and exited. I happened to draw a lot of attention, seeing as though to them I was a regular human. As I entered the palace I had to go through about three guards before coming into my father's throne room.

My father and his wife, Amphitrite, were seated on their thrones. Triton, my half brother, was talking to them. I could have sworn that Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"-that upstart demigod destroyed my room!" Triton was saying. "If you had stayed here instead of attacking we wouldn't have to rebuild! I think we should do something about it. I don't know, bring him here and give him a trial? Make a tragedy happen? Something!"

"That upstart demigod is right here," I said coldly. "And a tragedy already happened to me. Thanks for your concern, though."

All three looked at me and I talked. Triton face fell into a sneer as he left the room. Amphitrite sighed. She didn't used to like me, but after saving Olympus twice she decided I was a better ally than enemy.

"Hello, Perseus," she greeted me. Father nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Just a room to myself where I will not be interrupted," I replied. "Until I leave. I don't know how long I'll be here." I added under my breath, "I don't know anything anymore."

Poseidon nodded. He called a merman to show me where to go. Once I sat down on the bed I immersed myself into thought about what I'll do without...Annabeth. That one name held so much power over me. It made me curl up in pain without her and with her made me feel better than any medicine. I fell asleep and dreamed of all the good memories with Annabeth and finally found my peace.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

This body felt different, like I was in someone else's body. Wait! I was! I knew I would eventually get used to it but for now, I was really awkward. This girl was about two inches shorter than I had been, with shorter legs and a longer torso. That was the downside of switching bodies: you were very awkward. I trudged along Manhattan's sidewalks, trying to hail a taxi. A taxi to Camp Half-Blood. I finally got on one and the ride to camp seemed to take forever. I looked in the mirror on the car. The girl's eyes had been a forest green color. Now they were a greenish-grey as mine tried to take over. it was actually a pretty color.

"Here's your stop, Miss," the driver said. I paid him and hopped out. I ran up the hill to freedom. Freedom from monsters, anyway. As I approached Thalia's Pine I waved to Pelius. Somehow he recognized me in my new body. What can I say? Dragon's are pretty smart.

I walked to rest of the way into camp. It hadn't changed much, except the campers seemed quieter, sadder. Like they had after Beckendorf died. I wondered who died when I realized it was me. My death was weighing them down. I strode to the Big House where Chiron was. He looked at me oddly as if sort of recognized me. He wheeled the wheelchair over to where I was.

"Hello," he said, forcing a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm a demigod," I replied. Oops. Shouldn't give away too much information. I'm supposed to be an ignorant new demigod.

"Let's go meet the camp," Chiron bit his lip, knowing something wasn't right. He led me down to the beach, where their was a canoe race happening. I remember those clearly, knowing that as long as Percy was on my team we would win. The canoe race ended and Chiron called everyone to see me. In the back I saw Percy, the one I had come back for. He didn't look to well, his shaggy hair abandoned and dull and his eyes not bright anymore. He radiated an aura of sadness. One by one, Chiron called all the counselors forward, Percy being the last one.

Percy looked at me as he passed. When our eyes met I saw all the pain and sorrow in his eyes. I knew I had caused all that.

"So," Chiron started. "What is your name?"

I automatically answered, "Annabeth." That was a mistake. I saw the whole camp flinch, Percy the worst. I had made mistakes already, so I pretended to look puzzled.

"Okay..." Chiron was startled. "Do you want a tour of camp? Piper here can give you one."

A pretty Indian girl with choppy brown hair stepped forward. She looked the same as the last time I had saw her, except with sadness in her eyes. She forced a smile and started showing me camp. I could feel the eyes of the campers on me as we walked away.

Piper took me to a ridge overlooking camp and broke down, crying. I asked her what the matter was.

"This ridge-this is where the other Annabeth we all knew showed me the camp from," Piper said. "This is where I told her all about me and Jason and the Mist and Hera and..." Piper shook her head. "Let's go find you a weapon."

We walked down to the shed where the Athena cabin stores it's weapons. Piper smiled at me. "Choose one." I walked in and examined the weapons, my gaze resting on a familiar bronze knife. The same one that I was using when I died. I picked it up and showed Piper.

"Can I have this one?" I asked, totally poker faced.

Piper gasped. "This is so creepy. That's the knife Annabeth Chase used! Are you sure? It takes a skilled and smart person to use a knife."

I smiled, knowing I had said that when she had chosen her knife. I then used to line she had used: "You use one!"

Piper gulped and nodded. I could tell she was creeped out. Ha! I thought. I can actually creep people out! That's new for me.

"Well," Piper started, "That's all for your tour."

"Your not going to tell me about the other Annabeth?" I asked, sounding disappointing.

"Nope," Piper shook her head. "Ask Percy if you want to know."

Perfect! Just perfect! I could see him, tell him about myself, and we'll be together again! But...another thought came up. I won't tell him and if he really loves my personality he'll fall in love with me again. He'll prove his love for me.

And that is how our adventure starts.

* * *

**Mini cliffhanger. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! _-Midnight Star 2373_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really honored that everyone who is following me also favorited me! :) This story just popped into my head so I'm writing it. I didn't think anyone would read it. Anyway, thanks for your support!**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I saw Annabeth walk up to me. She was really pretty, with caramel hair and green-grey eyes. As she approached she acted so nonchalant is seemed like an act.

"Can you tell me about the other Annabeth? Piper told me that you had to tell it." She pouted, like she really wanted to know. I hesitated. There was no reason that she shouldn't hear the story, but was I up to it? I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Well, you see," I started, "she was my girlfriend. The best one ever. It didn't start that way though. She hated me at first. I always liked her, and so when I went on my first quest she was with me..." I told her about all our adventures until recently. I explained how she died (don't laugh, but I choked up at that part. You would, too) and how the whole camp was effected. While I told her we had sat down across each other on the picnic table and our faces were really close now. I looked into her eyes and saw the same stormy expression that my Annabeth had. I realized this wasn't right, being so close, and I sat back.

"That is a sad story," Annabeth said. "I wish I wasn't so like her. It must be hard, seeing me and always being reminded of her."

"Yeah," I lowered my voice. "It feels so different without her. For example, she always called me Seaweed Brain because I miss obvious things a lot. And she always was the smart one who helped me. Now that she's gone everyone comes to me and I don't know what to do. I just want them to ask someone else. And the other thing, it doesn't really seem like she's gone. At first it did, but now it's like she's here in spirit and it's kinda embarrassing when people ask for advice and I tell them to ask Annabeth." I smiled sadly.

"It's too bad about not having Wise girl, is it?" Annabeth asked. I give her my weird look.

"How did you know what her nickname was? I never told you," I said. Annabeth quietly cussed and muttered about making mistakes.

"Umm," she stuttered. "I-I guessed. I mean, its kind of obvious, you know, she's the daughter of Athena and stuff..." Annabeth looked at me with those grey eyes, challenging me to argue. I shook me head.

"You remind me so much of her," I say. "Your eyes-she had ones exactly like those. Just without the green in them."

"Is it hard?" Annabeth wondered. "Seeing a girl that sounds and acts like your past girlfriend?"

"Yes," I admit. "It is hard. If you didn't have brown hair you'd look a lot like her. And...when I look at you it's like looking at her."

"Percy..." Annabeth started. She looked down but her eyelids looked up. "I can leave...if it hurts too much."

"No," I shook my head. "Never. I can handle this. Besides, your pretty cool." I smiled and stood up. I offered my hand to help her and she took. Our hands were interlocked for a second too long. I stared into her eyes...man, I was feeling the same as I felt with the first Annabeth. This wasn't fair to her. I took my hand back and we walked back to our cabins.

The warm feeling still was in me. How was Annabeth 2 so much like Annabeth Chase? Her eyes held the same intelligence and caring that Annabeth 1 had and she acted so much like her. Was it possible...No. If she was reborn she would be a baby. But was there another way? I started out for the Hades cabin.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**.

I could tell that Percy liked me. It was so obvious! I mean, boys are like an open book, thinking they are secretive but telling everything. I also knew that Percy still respected me. He felt like it would be cheating if he got another girlfriend. It warmed my heart that he would do that. There was like thirty girls at camp that would just love to date him.

Percy also was in a lonely and sad state. He didn't want help and didn't want to confide in others. That was something I would have to work on. I could talk to Piper. She was a little creeped out, but maybe I could tell her the truth. Maybe.

The other kids in my cabin were talking to me. I heard one of them ask something so I did what I always do when interrupted and not listening to others: I answered randomly.

"Maybe later," I replied. Another question from a guy I didn't remember.

"Ask Percy," I responded. "He will know."

And one more time...

"Maybe later," I looked up and saw the cabin looking at me weird. "What?"

"You sound just like Annabeth Chase," the counselor, Malcolm, said. "She did that when she was thinking."

"Well maybe I'm Annabeth," I snapped. "I can do things that she did. It's not a crime!"

Malcolm shook his head. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just so...weird."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I hopped off the bunk and exited the cabin. I needed to talk to Piper and Nico. And I needed to talk now.

* * *

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write. Thanks again ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I was grounded...Anyway, here it is! You'll hate me for the ending.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I stepped into the Hades cabin and called for Nico. As usual, I couldn't see where his voice came from; the interior of the cabin was pitch black, broken only by the ray of sunlight that shined through the crack of the door.

"What's up?" Nico replied. I sighed and turned to the light switch. Nico groaned as the lights flooded the cabin.

"You know the new girl, Annabeth?" I asked. Nico nodded. "Somethings up with her. What are the odds of another child of Athena named Annabeth coming to camp within a week of Annabeth Chase dying? And she knew everyone from the first day. And things I didn't tell her. I need your help to figure out who she is."

"Your right," Nico agreed. "She does seem...odd. And a lot like the old Annabeth. I'll investigate her."

I nodded my thanks. As I left the cabin, I heard a scream. My head whipped around and I saw Annabeth a few feet away, her hand on fire.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**.

How dare Malcolm be so...mean! He called me weird! I'm not weird! I need to get to Nico. Now. I stormed off to the Hades cabin and stopped when I heard Percy and Nico talking.

"...odds of another child of Athena named Annabeth coming to camp within a week of Annabeth Chase dying? And she knew everyone from the first day. And things I didn't tell her. I need your help to figure out who she is."

"Your right," Nico agreed. "She does seem...odd. And a lot like the old Annabeth. I'll investigate her."

They were going to investigate me? I hated them! Hated them to the deepest pits of Tartarus! (Which is not a fun place, let me tell you). I was breathing deeply, trying not to give away my presence. Anger burned within me and my hand lit on fire. Just like that. It burned and burned...and didn't hurt. I was so scared for a moment that I screamed. Percy came out of the cabin and started at me. Nothing mattered, though. I was staring at my unburning hand.

Leo came up to me and inspected the hand. He seemed amazed.

"This is just like my power," he said. "Sometimes when your mad, sad, scared, excited or nervous parts of you burst into flames. But your a daughter of Athena..."

I looked up. My mind was a daughter of Athena but this body was the daughter of Khione and Hephaestus. "I'm a daughter of Hephaestus," I corrected. "And my mother is Khione."

Murmurs went through the crowd of campers that had gathered.

"You said you were a daughter of Athena..." Percy looked confused.

"I am," I agreed. "I have three parents." I thought of something then. If I had Hephaestus's power of fire in my right hand then did I have Khione's power in my left? I lifted my left hand and placed it over the right hand. The fire went out. I grinned. What else could I do?

I lifted my left hand and focused in my mind on making a spear of ice. It grew from my hand. Yeah, weird, but my hand had covered itself in ice and was just adding more and more ice in the shape of a spear. It finished growing and detached itself from my hand. I tossed it in the air and caught it again. Sweet. I had my own weapon. My victory was short lived as Chiron galloped up.

"We have some...bad news," Chiron said, handing a mortal newspaper to me. I skimmed the page, dropped the newspaper and ran.

* * *

**Yes! Cliffhanger! I love doing that to people! And I hate when people do it to me! Anyway, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. See ya! -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I picked up the newspaper. On the front was a big picture of Annabeth. The new Annabeth. It read:

**NEW YORKER GONE MISSING**

**_Helen Miller was reported missing one night in June. She was an orphan living in the outskirts of New York. One night, after she ran away from her foster parents, Helen went missing. She was last seen walking towards Manhattan Authorities everywhere have searched but no one has found her. If seen, please call your local police._**

"Is she Helen Miller?" I asked. Nico took the newspaper and read it. He walked away and shadow-traveled somewhere. The newspaper was passed around. I couldn't believe that Annabeth was Helen Miller. Maybe she just looked like her. I walked to my cabin and mulled over it, thinking over all the possibilities for hours. About dinner time Nico came back.

"Percy!" Nico yelled running. He was really tired. I helped him walk to the Big House where we sat down with Chiron.

"I saw Helen Miller," Nico started. "Actually, Helen Miller's ghost. She's in Elysium. I asked her how she died and she said that she never died. She gave her body away to a lonely spirit that was dead."

Could it be...be that this was Annabeth's spirit? It was possible. It would be amazing if it was. Everything I needed-come back!

"But," Nico added, "I also saw Annabeth's ghost. So there's no way it's Annabeth."

"Who could it be then?" I wondered.

Nico looked at me seriously. "Anyone, Percy. It could be anyone."

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

No. They can't find out. I hope Nico remembered the deal we made. At first I wanted everyone to know I was Annabeth Chase and then I'd get Percy back. Except I've changed my mind. No one can know who I am. They would think I was a freak, they wouldn't understand. And just then, showing off my powers, I was being a complete idiot. They already thought I was weird. And now Percy would get his hopes up, Nico would smash them, and Percy and I would never get together again. And it was all my fault. I was a blustering idiot, making mistakes from day one and not stopping. If I was lucky they would just kick me out of camp. Chiron wouldn't do it but I wanted to be shunned, to be ignored. It would teach me a lesson on pride. I should have just went to the Underworld when I died. Everything would be much, much easier.

Please let me die here, now, I begged. Don't let me live.

"Annabeth?" Percy called, running to me. He had his sword in his hand.

"I want to die," I started crying. It just burst out. "But it won't kill me. It won't kill me, no it won't. I'll just wander around as a spirit forever. The gods will die and I'll still be a wandering spirit."

"Annabeth," Percy shook his head. "that won't happen. Stop crying." Everything went black. I heard a voice say, "Who are you?" before I lost all senses.

**Helen's P.O.V.**

What happened? One minute I was in Elysium and the next I was in Camp Half-Blood. Wait. How did I know that name? _Annabeth's Memories,_ someone inside me said.

_Are you Annabeth_? I asked it.

_Yeah. Act natural._

_Got it._

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. He was staring at me. I smoothed my shirt and looked up.

"Yep. A okay," I replied, walking off. Good job, Annabeth praised. Go to the Athena cabin and do what everyone else does.

Before I went I cast a look at Percy. He was staring at me, a quizzical expression on his face. I turned and started walking.

Everything went black as I walked to the cabin.

* * *

** I know, this is turning into a mystery. I actually never thought this would happen in the story. The story is taking a life of it's own...don't worry, I still control the ending. Maybe. Anyway, thanks! Please review! ****_-Midnight Star 237_**_3_


	6. Chapter 6

**I would highly suggest not getting chased by two angry bulls. I was within two feet of a hospital visit. And I'm still shaken up.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Today I had archery. Apollo's punishment for children of Poseidon. Don't get me wrong, Apollo is pretty awesome (though his elevator music isn't very good) but it just so happens that I'm terrible at it. Sure, I've progressed from hitting people standing twenty feet away, but I'm still terrible. Annabeth Chase used to be good at it, even though she was a daughter of Athena. It wasn't fair.

I walked to the rack where the bows were. I picked out a simple black one and some blunt arrows (the Apollo kids banned me from using sharp ones). As I tried (and failed) to aim at the target, I saw the new Annabeth watching me. I sighed and shot. Of course, the arrow strayed ten feet from the target I aimed at. I knocked a second arrow and adjusted my stance. Suddenly, someone was pushing me. I looked and saw the caramel hair of Annabeth.

"Stand like this," she corrected. I shifted until she was satisfied.

"Can I shoot now?" I whined. I just wanted to get this over with.

Annabeth shook her head. She stood right by me and placed my hands on the bow. She moved my fingers and put hers over them to keep them from moving.

"Pull back," she ordered. I pulled the string back to my ear. Annabeth was so close now that I could feel her breath on my skin as she said, "Shoot." I shot and the arrow hit the target. Not a bulls-eye, but much better than missing altogether. I turned to Annabeth. Her face was inches from mine. Unlike the first Annabeth, who was as tall as I was, this Annabeth was two inches shorter. She looked up and smiled.

"Good job," she praised, stepping back. As I looked at her I melted. Yeah, mushy and gushy, think what you want, but she was seriously beautiful and nice and...so much Annabeth. Nice but sharp. "Now, can you do it by yourself is the question."

I rolled my eyes. Annabeth Chase would have said that. To my relief, the conch bell rang for lunch. "'Bye!" I called as I ran to eat.

Nico stared at me from the Hades table. I turned. He had told me that there was no way Annabeth was a ghost. They didn't exist. He said it could be a hallucination except everyone saw her. So, she happened to be a daughter of Athena named Annabeth. Nico had suggested asking her last name. I smacked my head. That was what I had forgotten. Whatever. We still had a few weeks left in summer. I finished eating and left.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was so excited. It seemed that Percy might accept me! The only thing holding him back was that he was really loyal to Annabeth Chase-who just happened to be me. If that makes any sense. I just needed to find a way to get him wrapped around my finger all the way. Piper. She was a daughter of Aphrodite. She would know what to do. After eating I went to her cabin. I pulled her aside and we talked alone.

"Piper?" I asked. "I need some advice."

"Who do you like?" Piper wondered, obviously knowing I was coming for love wisdom.

"Percy," I replied. Piper looked at me sadly.

"Hon, Percy won't date you," she answered. "He is too loyal to Annabeth."

"I am Annabeth," I said.

"No," Piper rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated. "I mean the first Annabeth."

"I am Annabeth Chase," I argued. Piper stared at me as I explained. Finally she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell Percy from the start?" she wondered.

"I wanted to see if he liked my personality cause then I would know his love is for real," I responded. Piper nodded.

"The fireworks are in two weeks," she said, making a plan. "You need to get close enough to him that he will go with you. If your convinced he loves you, then admit there who you really are."

"A plan worthy of Athena," I grinned. "Let's get this party started."

"Oh, Annabeth?" Piper called as I walked away. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad," I smiled. This was going to be fun. But something else weighed on my mind. Why had Helen returned? She was gone...or was she still in the back of my mind somewhere, able to take control every once in a while? That didn't seem possible...

_Nothing's impossible, Annabeth. You should know that._

_Helen_? I asked.

_Yeah. Annabeth, why did I come back?_ she asked.

_I don't know. It might happen again. Pay attention to everything that's happening around me so you'll know what to do when you come back_, I instructed.

_Got it_, Helen agreed. Just as I finished things started to go black. Helen was coming back. Again.

**Helen's P.O.V.**

Can't I just go back to Elysium? It would be so much easier. Now I'm sharing a body with a genius who keeps making mistakes and is in love with some upstart boy. I cringed at my own thoughts. The reason I was crying on the curb that day was because everyone judged me, everyone bullied me. And now I was doing it. What was I turning out to be? A jerk. I blamed my mother, Khione, for it. She was so cold, her heart made out of ice. Was mine like that too? Or was mine made out of fire like my fathers? I had no idea.

* * *

**Don't know how this is going to end now. It just keeps changing itself. Hope it ends well for all of us Percabeth lovers. Till tomorrow, -****_Midnight Star 2373_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the beach when Annabeth came. She somehow knew I would be here, pacing, wearing trenches in the sand. She came up and silently walked beside me. It felt comforting having someone else by her. I finally gave up and sat down on a wooden bench. She sat next to me, only a few inches away. As we sat she began to talk.

"The ocean is so beautiful at night, don't you think?" she asked. I turned to her.

"I come here every night," I answered. "Annabeth Chase once told me that if she ever had to break up with me she would not be able to visit the ocean again. I said I wouldn't be able to visit a library again."

Annabeth laughed quietly. "I'm guessing you don't go to library's very often."

"No," I admited. "I spend my free time swimming. Or listening to her boring lectures on architecture."

Annabeth smirked. "You don't appreciate it enough," she responded. I looked deep into her eyes. She was smiling all the way down, obviously happy. I wished I could be happy like her.

"It's hard," I looked away. "Without Annabeth. She was like a drug. I got addicted and... I shouldn't be talking to you about it. I sound like a wimp."

"Go ahead," she urged. "Get it out. You'll have to sometime."

I nodded. She was right. "Without Annabeth I feel pain like never before. Even her name sends pain through me. Every moment without her I want to cry. I can't. Apparently I'm a big tough guy that can be mature in every situation. I'm not. On the outside I'm great and calm but in the inside I'm broken and scrambled up. One day I'm just going to crack, to split open."

I didn't know I was crying. Sometime I had. I didn't mind though. Annabeth didn't look up to me as a leader. She looked at me as a person who was going through a hard time. As a person just like everyone else. Someone who had problems.

"It's okay," she whispered. "Everyone has problems. My problem? I have no friends, no one to look at me as a person. Everyone looks at me as one of the crowd. They see a happy girl and they assume I have a great life. I don't, though. I just keep the sadness inside. A lot of people do. You just need to look deeper than the surface. You and me, we're not so different." Annabeth had scooted closer as she talked and not her face was two inches from mine. She looked at me with those solemn eyes and leaned forward. I started to and realized what was happening. Our lips brushed for a second and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," I choked. "I can't. I'm sorry." I stood up and walked away, feeling Annabeth's eyes tracking me. I knew if I continued with her I would just break her heart. I couldn't do that. It wasn't fair. And I hadn't forgotten the incident a few days ago where she begged me to kill her. Had I done that to her?

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

So close! Percy was just too dang loyal for me. I needed to stop rushing in head first and start planning. It would have to be slower. I was just rushing everything. I just felt like if I didn't rush it then Helen would emerge. She didn't love Percy. Speaking of which, I needed to figure out the deal about her coming back. There was surely something to fix that. I could talk to Nico but I was still mad at him. All I knew was that my time was getting shorter. Helen was coming back more and more often. And the fireworks was in three days. I needed to find a way to convince Percy to go with me. If I couldn't, I would tell him everything.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I'm really busy. I'll try to keep updating. Please review! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ending

**Sorry, long time no update. I spent so long reading romance books, rereading the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, doing everything I could to try and get the perfect ending. It's just hard when you have a story with so many twists and turns to finish it up perfectly. Also, I found my new favorite game is "Questions, no limits." For those that don't know, its where you and a partner take turns asking whatever you like. And they have to answer. P.S, don't play it with a boy. I played it with my best friend and it was soooo awkward I mean, like soo much. I'm just glad we were texting instead of playing it in person. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I'm going to talk to Piper today. She'll know what to do about Annabeth. As I walked toward the Aphrodite cabin Piper came out to meet me.

"Piper," I started, "What should I do about Annabeth?"

Piper surprised me by saying, "There are things you don't know about her. Just give her a chance. Sometimes the perfect girl is closer than you think."

"But Annabeth Chase was-"

"No," Piper shook her head. "We know you aren't over her. But give this Annabeth a chance. She's a lot like the first one. And don't worry about what other people think. Just give her a chance."

I took a deep breath. I loved both Annabeths. And I had lost so much. Maybe Aphrodite decided to be nice and give me a break. Annabeth was the break.

A FEW DAYS LATER

I took a deep breath as I walked up to Annabeth. After talking with Piper and Nico I had decided to ask her to the fireworks. She turned toward me, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Hi, Percy," she called cheerfully. "Have you heard what the Hephaestus cabin is doing with the fireworks this year? I talked with Leo and he explained how the cabin gets the crackers to explode the way they do…." She went on and on with her lecture explaining what chemicals they used, how the Hecate cabin had helped, etc. It was creepy how much she sounded like Annabeth Chase.

"Um, Annabeth?" I asked when she had finished talking. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" she wondered, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Will she go to the fireworks with me tonight?" I mumbled, the words catching in my throat. Despite my speaking troubles, Annabeth heard me just fine.

"I would love too!" She sounded so ecstatic, so happy, I wondered how she could have been so emo the other day. "I mean, I've been waiting for you ask me out for a long time, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at the sound of my old nickname. It sounded just right when she said it, like she'd had lots of practice. And suddenly, I couldn't wait for the fireworks. I couldn't believe I had been so stubborn, so unwilling to get to know this beautiful girl. As I thought about it, I could almost hear Annabeth Chase in my mind.

_It's okay, Percy. Have a new beginning. We all will have one at some point in our lives. Besides, the perfect girl is sometimes closer than you think._

* * *

I sat down on the beach with my arms around Annabeth. She was sitting with her head on my chest, looking at the sky and twirling the ends of her hair. Her eyes seemed a lot more gray than they had when she had first came. They stood out against her deep tan and the dark sky. I stared into the eyes and saw the same love that Annabeth had in her eyes. They looked so alike. If you put Annabeth 2's eyes in Annabeth Chase's body I would not have noticed a difference. They talked the same way, thought the same way, felt the same way. As the fireworks started exploding in the sky, illuminating other couples and individuals, Annabeth leaned toward me.

"I want you to know something," she whispered. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

That was all I needed to know. I had thought that somehow, she had survived. Now I knew the truth. I leaned in and we kissed, fireworks exploding in the sky. A kiss worthy of a movie. And yet, all I cared about was that I had Annabeth and she had me. No matter what happened, we would always be there for each other. We pulled away for a moment and Annabeth spoke the same words she had years ago on our quest to save the world: "As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together," I agreed.

* * *

_Epilogue:_

_"Nico?" Percy called. Nico turned around._

_"Why did you say it couldn't be Annabeth?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged._

_"My dad made her a fake soul since her real one never showed up. Then she wanted to tell you herself. And don't worry about Helen not showing up. That was Aphrodite's idea of trying to speed up your relationship."_

_"Great," Percy muttered. "The last thing I need is a meddling goddess." But inside, he was happy. He had Annabeth. And that was all that mattered._

* * *

**Like I said, hope you liked it! That's the end, folks. Please check out my other stories, sorry if I haven't updated my other ones in a while, I'm very busy with all my advanced school courses. Please review if you like this story! ****_-Midnight Star 2373_**


End file.
